Korean Archers
The Korean Archers= Koreans, for the past hundreds of years, have taken great pride in their superior bows and competence in archery. The skills of using the bow and arrow has been passed on through the generations within the elite bloodlines of the military, including the Hwarangs of the Shilla Dynasty to the Yang Bans of the Chosun Dynasty. Even as the invaluable usage of the bow and arrow became more widespread in the Korean military, Korean Archers were considered the elite of the Korean military. Unfortunately, it was only inevitable that all medieval styles of combat were to become obsolete as time went by. The skills of the Korean Archers allowed them to adapt to the ever changing conditions of warfare, so, by the late 19th century to early 20th century, the Korean military had attempted to reform along with the government due to the wishes of the Korean people. This never happened, as the incompetent Korean royal family had in them no divine destiny, and, consequentially, no love for their people, containing only the desires of saving their skins. Indeed, when the people rebelled against the tyranny on a supposedly “benevolent” king, the Korean monarch had begged for the Shogun Empire to dirty their hands on the unarmed civilians. When the Kingdom of Korea finally accepted its status as a protectorate, the order came from the most wise Emperor to wipe out the corrupt bureaucracy and military. Thus, the Korean aristocracy were slain with the Tantos of the nigh-invisible Shinobis. The Korean soldiers, with weapons so obsolete and with discipline only comparable to Soviet Conscripts, cowered, and were massacred by the Emperor’s most righteous wrath. However, the Korean Archers resisted the urges of cowardice and fought to the bitter end with the code of Bushido they had never learnt. They adjusted their lack of true technology by using ambushes to decimate unsuspecting Imperial Guards and used explosive arrows to destabilize tanks. While the conquering of the Korean Peninsula ended in twelve hours, the Korean Archers fought on for an astounding two months. The honorable Shoguns respected such strong burning of the warrior spirit, so they allowed the Korean Archers to live and join the Shogunate’s armed forces. After much debate, the Korean Archers allied themselves with the Shogunate, already sick of the old Korean government that gave them none of the respect and support they deserved. The surviving Korean Yang Bans and diplomats meanwhile had sold the Korean Archers to the emperor at the price of sparing their lives. Thus, the Korean Archers became an official part of the Imperial Army. The Korean Archers, for their exceptional bravery and skills, were given privileges only dreamt of by their spineless Korean peers. They are allowed by the Emperor's Army to continue their customs, write and speak Hangul, and lastly, keep their Korean names. Thus, they are hated by the Korean people. Nevertheless, the Archers stand equal with the Japanese citizens in the eyes of Emperor, and are eager to prove themselves and perhaps wipe off the shame of their eventual surrender during the cleansing of Korea. |-| Consumables= Second tab content goes here. Replace this with your own content. |-| Skins and Variations= No skins. |-| Strategy and Tactics= |-| Category:Units